Osakabehime
This article is about Osakabehime. For 4 , see Osakabehime (Archer). Active Skills First Skill= - Four Gods Divination (Hakuro) A= }} |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Increases party's defense by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's Quick performance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Max HP + |l1 = 1000 |l2 = 1500 |l3 = 1750 |l4 = 1875 |l5 = 2000 |chargeeffect = Quick + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Rank EX= Increases party's defense by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's Quick performance for 3 turns. Increases party's Buster performance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Max HP + |l1 = 2000 |l2 = 3000 |l3 = 3500 |l4 = 3750 |l5 = 4000 |chargeeffect = Quick + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% |2chargeeffect = Buster + |2c1 = 30% |2c2 = 35% |2c3 = 40% |2c4 = 45% |2c5 = 50% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |9}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |20}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |20}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |6}} |71 = |12}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |8}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's NP generation rate by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She has the highest HP values out of all Assassins. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Nikola Tesla and Illyasviel von Einzbern. *She currently has 6 audible lines during her attack animations, coming at 2nd after Ereshkigal. *Her left hand gesture in the Stage 3 ascension art is known as the "Schweigefuchs", a German term which means "silent fox". Images Saint Graphs= Portrait_Servant_189_1.png|Stage 1 Portrait_Servant_189_2.png|Stage 2 Portrait_Servant_189_3.png|Stage 3 Portrait_Servant_189_4.png|Stage 4 OsakabehimeAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Icon_Servant_189.png|Stage 1 OsakabeHimeStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 OsakabeHimeStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 OsakabeHimeFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S189 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S189 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S189 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Osakabe1.png|Sprite 1 Osakabe2.png|Sprite 2 Osakabehime_Sprite3.png|Sprite 3 S189 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S189 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S189 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo189.png|NP Logo Neet schleep.png|Idle Pose (Sleeping) Neet skill.png|Skill Pose Osakabegadget.png|Gadget (She hasn't cleared Salomon yet) |-| Expression Sheets= Osakabe 1.png|Stage 1 Osakabe 2.png|Stage 2 Osakabe 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Portrait CE 0750.png|Is It Bad to be Normal? (Valentine CE) CE831.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE872.png|Lady Foxy CE900.png|C･K･T CE1052.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Osakabehime |-| Others= Neethime.jpg|Illustration by Moriyama Daisuke OsakabehimeIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Moriyama Daisuke Category:Japanese Servants Category:Glasses Servants Category:Hoodie Servants Category:Divine